


Hannigram Microfics

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Microfic, Murder Family, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, reference to Dungeons & Dragons, sassy hannibal, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of microfics of roughly 100 words, prompted by a randomly generated word.</p><p>Additional chapters and tags to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scrape

“I think you’ll live.” 

Will’s face pinched as he eased his boxers back into place. “The hot water stung.”

Hannibal turned from stirring the bolognese. Chin down, he raised a brow. “Perhaps next time you won’t be so eager and we’ll actually make it up the stairs.”

“Ha!” Crumbs fell from Will’s mouth. A heel of bread in his hand, he covered a rough cough. “That was me?” 

“I didn’t trip over my own feet.”

Will rolled his head with a groan. “Oh, I see.” Sauntering over, he propped his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder. “I fall and you’re compelled to take me. Is that how it goes?”

“When the fox hears the rabbit, Will.”


	2. Initiative

“When you said roleplay, this isn’t what I was expecting.”

Will placed another figurine next to the graph paper. “You didn’t ask.”

“True.” Hannibal watched intently, fondling a d20 with the numbers worn off. “Did you play this often as a child.”

“Sorta. Mostly by myself.” Will seemed faraway. Lost in the hand-painted colors. “Sad, huh?”

“I had a cat.” Will looked up, curious. Hannibal was staring out the window. “Well, a cat who used to follow me. Until one day he wasn’t there. I sometimes pretended he still was.” 

Will could picture it. “Mine was Huck. Like Huckleberry Finn.”

Hannibal’s eyes sparkled with a warm smile. “Mittens.”


	3. Belong

“No! Just stop! The both of you!”

Hannibal’s eyes flared. He gripped his weapon as he followed the knife in Abigail’s hand.

“Abigail,” Will choked, reaching with the last of his strength. 

She pointed the blade at him, then back to Hannibal. “I’m sick of this! You two belong together. Figure this out!”

“Abigail.”

“Don’t Abigail me!” She clasped with both hands, the knife shaking. “You can fix him, can’t you?”

Hannibal’s shoulders fell. “Yes.”

Abigail spun towards Will. “You’ll let him. Won’t you, Will?”

Nodding weakly, Will’s hand fell to his side.

Both blades dropped. “Get my bag. It’s in the car.”

Her hair swung as she rounded the doorway. “I’m on it.”


	4. Occupation

Will’s hand was stiff from squeezing. His lungs ached. “Almost there. Stay with me.” 

A mile marker passed in silence.

“Hannibal? …” His heart stopped. “Hannibal!” 

“Here. I’m here.” Hannibal’s head lulled.

The frailty in his voice knotted Will’s stomach. “Talk to me, Hannibal. Stay with me.”

Hannibal’s groan was barely audible. 

“Hannibal!” Will shook his arm. Hannibal winced. 

“I’m here, Will. … Talk.”

Will suddenly couldn’t think of a thing to say. Except -

“What did you want to be when you grew up?”

There was a sound. A breath of laughter. Hannibal’s lips curved. “A doctor.”

A rush of warmth settled Will. “I think you might have to find a new dream.”

Hannibal summoned his strength. He squeezed Will’s hand tight. “I already have.”


	5. Drain

It was amazing how far Will could push his fingers in. Small hands. 

“Getting there?”

Will twisted his wrist, grunting. “Close. Almost there.” 

The most captivating trail of sweat trickled over his temple. “You’re quite good at this.”

Will was far away. “Plenty of practice.”

Hannibal shivered, eyeing the curve of his ass. “Mmhm.” 

“Fucker!”

“Will?”

Will huffed, “So close.”

“It’ll come.” Hannibal reassured, leaning in.

Will twisted again, adjusting his depth. 

“Ahh!” 

The sweet spot. Finally. They both held their breath.

Will pulled a spoon from the disposal. A little worse for wear. 

“How can I thank you?”

“You might want to think about being more careful. That’s the third time this week.”

“Of course.” Hannibal raised a whiskey bottle, conveniently nearby. “Drink?

“Why not.”


	6. Finish

“Think about something else.”

A groan tossed Hannibal’s head back. “I’m trying.” His chest puffed. “You’re not making it easy.” 

Will smirked and gave a squeeze. 

“Goddammit, Will.” He bit his swollen lip.

Will’s traced figure eights with his hips. Or at least that’s what it felt like.

Pushing up hard, Hannibal’s throat stretched. 

“You can do it, baby. I know you can.” Will glanced down, breathless at the sight. “Almost.”

“One day it’s not going to happen. We can’t always finish at the same time.”

Only Hannibal could appeal to logic at a time like this. Will was glad he skipped the mathematical probabilities at least.

“Just one - One. More. Second.”

Hannibal gasped at a clench. “Will …”

Will’s eyes rolled back. “Oh fuck. … H-Hannibal.”


	7. Stage

It was an eerie feeling, looking out at all those empty seats. 

Will kept his steps light. “Are you sure it’s okay that we’re here?” 

Hannibal was already arranging votive candles at center stage. 

“Are you nervous?”

Will shrugged, hoping it wouldn’t show.

A gentle toss unfurled a blanket from Hannibal’s hands. “Use it.”

Will turned from staring into the orchestra pit. “Hm? … Oh.” 

“Fear gets the blood pumping.”

There it was. Will’s anxious laugh. Hannibal stretched out as Will stripped off his jacket.

“I need another fear like a hole in the head.” 

“This one is different though. No monsters.”

Will grinned, crawling over him. “Just one.”


	8. Overlook

Hannibal had been nagging for weeks. It started with wistful sighs and moved on to a full court press. 

In Will’s experience, picnics were always better in theory than practice. 

“Do you think you packed enough?” 

Will plucked three different kinds of sunscreen from the tote bag. There was a checkered blanket. Naturally. Champagne flutes. Because Hannibal.

“Um. Hanni?”

Hannibal added another pillow to a growing pile. “Yes, Will?”

Will rubbed his chin, clearly enjoying what he was about to say.

“I think you overlooked something.”

He tipped the bag forward. “No food.”

Crawling towards him, sunlight sparkled in Hannibal’s eyes. “I didn’t forget.” 

Will groaned as Hannibal rolled him to his stomach, inching up for the hand working his pants open. A gasp shuddered over his lips.

“We should do this more often.”


	9. Week

Hannibal turned back to his newspaper, rustling it for effect.

Will held up the iPad.“You didn’t even look.”

A wide-eyed puppy gazed out from the screen. 

“It hasn’t even been a week since you said you would forego those adoption sites.”

Will sighed as he lay the tablet on the table.

“Almost a week.”

“Five days,” Hannibal lobbed back.

Will’s earnest look shifted to sly. He slinked over behind Hannibal’s chair and began kneading his shoulders.

“You’re right. Five days is nothing. I mean, you could forego just about anything for five days. Right?”

Hannibal peeked up. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“No?” Will shrugged. He trailed his hand away, sashaying towards the door.

Hannibal groaned inwardly. .

“Fine. Look all you want.”

Will tossed a glance over his shoulder.

“And?”

His hip was cocked just so. Brows raised in that innocent but expectant way.

“Okay. You can have the dog too.”


	10. Promise

“You promise?”

Will’s agitation surprised even him. Sweaty hands. Voice brittle with nerves.

Hannibal helped Will out of his coat. “Scout’s honor.”

Without an ounce of tact, Will scanned the crowd. Before he had a chance to duck behind Hannibal, Jack was headed their way.

“Remember your promise.”

“You worry too much,” Hannibal hissed back.

Jack paused to take it all in. Finally offering a hand, he slid a curious look to Will’s face. “Nice you could both come.”

“Will and I are lovers.”

Will had never wanted to murder anyone so much. He dragged Hannibal against the nearest wall.

“What the fuck!”

Hannibal stroked a hand down Will’s tie, smiling with his whole face. “I promised I wouldn’t say ‘boyfriend.’ It’s not my fault you didn’t elaborate.”


	11. Crash

“He’s asking for you.”

Will nodded sheepishly. The taste of blood still in his mouth as he followed the nurse.

Then -

“Are you decent?”

From behind the curtain, “Am I ever?”

Relief washed over Will. Stepping inside, his jaw dropped. “Oh god. I’m -”

“The ice is for the swelling.”

Staring at the huge bulge in Hannibal’s slacks, Will’s lips snapped shut. His shoulders twitched with giggles.

“Are you enjoying this?”

Will yipped out, “Nope.”

“Good. Because you’re going to have to chauffeur me until the car is fixed. And make other reparations.”

“Reparations?” Will cocked a brow.

“It was your head in my lap as I recall.” Hands clasped behind Will’s neck, Hannibal pressed against him.

Will shivered from the cold, glancing down. “How?”

“Your still works, doesn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
